GXZKingMii
RNPAOAT is a show and a nation headed, Founded and Hosted by Ryan Newman along with his family and somewhat his own plushies. The show has X&Y And DBXV Music and will be adding ORAS Music from companies And it also has DBZ, SMBZ and Really Dangerous SMBGT TGA Sound Effects and Video Game And Anime Sound Effects from their owners including Mark Haynes AKA Alvin Earthworm, King Asylus AKA Fredrik Nilsson, Shonen Jump, Game Freak, The Sounds Resource And the Dragon Ball Z Anime. It also has Mature content which includes Strong Languages, Mature Sexual Themes, Blood, and more. RNPAOAT is a makers of AnimeBroMii, SuperMarioLogan, SMG64 and CuteMarioBros. And RNPAOAT Is the Fifth And Last Youtube Channel in America, Japan, Canada And Europe. The show will be hosting fan-games on Tuesdays and Saturdays including Super Smash Flash 2, Super Smash Bros Crusade and many more. Also the show will be hosting the single daily series called RLR. A new series where the Leader Ryan will be hosting random games on his Wii U, Wii, PS3, PC and many more. List of RNPAOAT GX episodes. MK8 Unboxing And Gameplay The Gang Plays Outside Sonic Transformed A Powerful Warrior Appears The Legendary Chase Down For A Count Break Time Is Here RNPAOAT Z Kai Episode List Sonic the Hedgehog Quits KIrito eats. Chef Peepee/Chef Austin's first talk. Mega Blastoise attacks Jet's Got Issues Ain't Nobody Got Time For This BS/Explorers Of Sky Makes A Comeback/Captain Falcon Time RNPAOAT RTSG Episode List Sonic Generations Gameplay On The PS3/The Reveal Of Majin Buu's Super False Transformation. RNPAOAT Hyper Episode List A little house exploring/Racing fast like Sonic The Hedgehog on Mario Kart 8/ Bowser Junior gets really mean Watching a lot of anime. Treecko's back Waking Up Like Stupid/Ryan VS Bowser and Bowser Junior/Monkey D Luffy Attacks Ryan Ryan VS Luffy. The Epic Fight. Luffy's Power Increases. Ryan's Power Level Gets Powerful Faster And Stronger And Ryan Transforms Into His Legendary Super False Transformation Ryan's Break Time. Aftermath Of The Fan Made Game Super Smash Bros Crusade. RNPAOAT ULTRA Episode List A New Threat/Treecko Learns Super Energy Beam/The Attack Of The Evil Enforcers List Of RNPAOAT Super Episodes A new day full of adventures in RNPAOAT Place after school Ryan puts Mario against Sonic in SSBB the Japanese game/Ryan and Meloetta in love List of Cast Character Plushies And Amiibo's That Ryan Has Mario Sonic the hedgehog/Sonic, Sonic Boom Evil Fleetway Sonic The Hedgehog/Base Form Luigi Straw Hat Luffy,has a bad switching Disorder Link the Swordsman Kid Trunks Glaceon Vaporeon Shadow Shaymin Heroic Koopa Koopa Troopa Kirby Lucario,Mega Evolved Form Yoshi Chespin,who is annoying Silver the Hedgehog Tails the Fox,Sonic Boom Eren Jeager Victini Palkia Riolu,son of Lucario Larry Koopa Togekiss Froakie Drillbur Pansage,Chespin's soldier friend Grotle,Chespin's secondary soldier friend Pikachu Gogeta Pink Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Monferno,closest friend of Koopa Stanley Marsh Kirito Pink Yoshi Tyrunt Kid Goku Majin Buu Chef Peepee/Chef Austin Bowser Junior Leafeon Xerneas Mega Blastoise Meloetta/Has A Beautiful Long Hair And Mostly Ryan's Girlfriend Black Yoshi, different version Bowser Trunks GT Jet The Hawk Treecko Sylveon Big The Cat Captain Falcon Super Sonic Dark Pit Panchum Light Yagami Hoopa Panchum/Panchum's Twin Brother Light Ryan/Ryan's Plushy Twin Brother And is Like A Son To Him Naruto Uzumaki Transformed characters Cape Mario Cape Sonic Sonic The Werehog Cape Ryan Zero Caped Koopa Cape Silver Cape Shadow Cape Chespin Zero Caped Monferno Cape Luigi Super Sonic Super Cape Sonic, has a higher power level Plush and action figure and amiibo characters that Ryan wants Kyogre Black Yoshi, SuperMarioLogan version Kid Goku GT Amy Rose Peach Daisy Rosalina Misa Ryuk Male Inkling Female Inkling Knuckles/Niggles/Snickles Tsukune Aono Kurumu Kurono Moka Akashiya Bulma Raikou The Legendary Dog Piccolo Entei The Legendary Dog Shenron Suicune The Legendary Dog Mewtwo Greninja Volcanion Cream The Rabbit & Cheese Princess Zelda Mikasa Ackerman Armin From Attack On titan Annie From Attack On Titan Sasha From Attack On Titan Meta Knight King Dedede Kenny McCormick Kyle Broflovski Eric Cartman Wendy Testaburger Donkey Kong Nico Robin Chessnaught Deoxys Rayquaza Diddy Kong Crash Bandicoot/Gash Fandiboot Vegeta Diancie Darkrai Dr. Eggman Cloud Strife/Cloudy Cloud Megaman Frieza/Fanny Frienza Android 18 Goten Hatsune Miku Petey Piranha Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Groudon Latios Latias Reshiram Zekrom Kyurem Black Kyurem White Kyurem Super Saiyan 4 Goku Goku Cell Dixie Kong Pan Gohan Krillin Axew Chris Thorndyke Fox Mccloud Nami Sora Mega Man Inuyasha Chaos Boa Hancock Rouge The Bat Mabel Pines/Mostly Ryan's Pretty And Beautiful Long Brown Haired Ex-Girlfriend Bokkun Giratina Espio The Chameleon Zorua Zoroark Greninja Red Genesect Genesect Genesect Genesect Genesect Yveltal Tony Chopper (One Piece) Ryu Lugia Shadow Lugia Metal Sonic Sasuke Uchiha Megatron The Sky Dragon Human Beings Ryan Newman 20 Years Old Roy Fisher 58 years old Aaron Newman 23 years old Danielle Newman 20 years old Tammie Newman 46 years old Caden Smith 3 years old Matt Shioleno 50 years old Rachel Shioleno 13 years old Ryan's pets Link The Cat, Brought back/goes back to back. Ash The Cat, returned to RNPAOAT Place New Mysterious Cat/Which is going to be full white and partly black Power Ups Cape Feather Master Emerald Chaos Emeralds Danielle's pets Michael G The Cat Otis Matt's pets Alleycat Sadie/Died Catniss/Going To Be Getting Rid Of Soon Category:Mature